


At least there were no Emojis

by LemonyFish



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyFish/pseuds/LemonyFish
Summary: Justin is feeling sorry for himself. A snarky Chloe doesn't help. A chance for a prank shall not be wasted. But will it go too far?





	At least there were no Emojis

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a version of this for a longer piece I am working on. Didn't really fit in that story though, so turned it into it's own one-shot.
> 
> Not sure where this would fit in the game. Pick your favorite spot and pretend it goes there!

**At Least there were no Emojis**

 

**_Sorry dude, running late. Be there in 30_ **

Justin read the text from Trevor as he arrived at the diner. Shaking his head, he opened the door to the Two Whales and took in the mouthwatering aroma. He was so looking forward to his muffin and coffee today.

He quickly texted back.

**_Say hi to Dana_ **

He dropped his phone on his usual table a little harder than he really meant to, perhaps not completely over the fact that his friend had gotten the girl he had been obsessing over for the past year.

“What the fuck dude?” a voice came from the booth.

Justin turned quickly to see Chloe sitting in the spot he considered his seat.

“Oh shit…sorry Chloe!” he said as he scooted to the other side absentmindedly and sat across from her.

“Flappy Bird pissing you off too?” The blue haired punk said with a brief chuckle at her own joke as she turned her attention back to her own phone.

Justin gave a weak fake laugh then looked around the diner.

He was glad to see Joyce was on duty, he was a bit short today and was hoping Trevor would cover for him, but Joyce was usually cool with him making a tab, he was good for it.

Joyce smiled at him as he caught her eye. She motioned at the coffee and he nodded profusely and pointed at the muffin case. She nodded, put up a finger and went back to talking to another customer at the counter.

“So, where’s your other half?” Chloe said not looking away from her phone.

“Where’s yours?” he replied, smarmily.

This comment made Chloe stop her typing for a moment and this pause gave Justin enough time to realize what he just said. He had meant Max of course, but…she might think he was…

“Is Max coming?” he said quickly, trying to cover up his possible faux pas. He and Chloe weren’t that close, but he knew Rachel pretty well and also knew the two girls were close.

“Why?” she said with a snort. “You interested?”

“No!” he said a bit too forcefully, which made Chloe’s eyebrow raise.

“Oh,” she nodded. “So, you are just trying to mack on me?”

He simply shook his head and looked out the window.

He was too tired and way too sober for this right now. Which reminded him.

“Hey Chloe?”

“Hmm…”

“You holding?”

Her eyes went wide and she looked up with a nasty glare.

“Dude!” she said in a hushed yell. “My mom is 10 feet away.”

He put his hands up again.

“Sorry,” he said.

Justin was thinking of just moving booths when Joyce arrived with the coffee and muffin.

“Hallelujay!” he said loudly as he grabbed his coffee.

Joyce gave a chortle and turned to Chloe.

“Chloe, could you do me a favor?”

Chloe simply huffed.

“I’m working a double shift for the next few days, Susan is sick, and I was hoping you could help out with the laundry this week? Maybe even vacuum?”

Joyce barely got the last part out before Chloe put her phone down and sighed.

“You don’t have to guilt trip me, Joyce, not in front of…”

Chloe paused and looked at Justin and tilted her head.

“People?” she continued.

Justin shook his head and took a sip from his cup.

“So you…”

“Yes, MOTHER!”

“Okay,” Joyce said with a weak smile to Justin before heading to the next booth.

“You should take it easy on your mom,” Justin said, half serious half hoping to annoy Chloe.

“Fuck off…I need to take a piss,” was her reply.

Justin gave her a small wave as she got up and stormed to the back of the diner.

Justin laughed and reached for his muffin, but something caught his eye.

Right there on the table was Chloe’s phone. She had left it here, perhaps due to the grief he was giving her or fate was taking a break from beating the shit out of him for a second.

This was too good to pass up.

He grabbed the phone and proceeded to the messages. For a second he thought about reading some, but that would be going too far. A prank is a prank, invading privacy is a whole different can of beans.

He found Max and brought up a new message. He thought for only a couple of seconds before typing.

**_Hey…_ **

**_Yeah?_ **

**_Whatcha up to?_ **

**_Not much different from when we talked, like 10 minutes ago._ **

**_Right._ **

**_You know how I’m not great with the talking about feelings and shit…_ **

**_I do…_ **

**_You okay?_ **

**_Yeah…_ **

**_I just wanted to say that I really enjoy being around you and I’m glad you are back in my life._ **

**_Ahhh..I feel the exact same way!!! I am so happy to be with you again!!!!_ **

Justin smiled. He felt like this prank had turned into a good deed. He wondered if he should still mess with her….

He heard Joyce and looked up. She was talking to Chloe, who had just exited from the restrooms.

He looked back at the phone and typed the first thing that came to him.

 

**_Just thought you should know…I think you are cute and I really want to make out with your face._ **

 

He paused over the send button. Should he? He looked back at Chloe, now walking back to him. She seemed to notice the weird grin on his face and looked to his hands. The transformation of her features was a sight to see.

Chloe kicked it into high gear and sprinted to the table. She lunged for Justin and grabbed the phone from his hands…about 2 seconds after he pushed send.

Chloe scanned the face of the phone, looking for what damage he had done. Her entire face went white as a sheet and Justin could hear her try to swallow.

He actually started to feel a bit guilty now. At first, he thought this would just help them reach the inevitable conclusion a bit quicker, but he never thought about if Max maybe didn’t feel that way about Chloe.

Chloe was having trouble making a sound, the breath caught in her lungs. Justin had never seen her like this, and when he saw the wet shimmer form in her eyes he knew that he had gone too far.

“Chloe,” he said with his hands in the air. “It was just a joke. I thought it would be funny…I’m sorry.”

Chloe was just looking at the phone, not making a sound.

“Listen,” Justin continued. “Just call her up and hand me the phone, I will tell her that I was messing with you and apologize. Really, I didn’t mean to make you…um, mad?”

Chloe was silent for just a moment longer and then nodded. She seemed too in shock to even yell at him. She brought up Max’s number and handed Justin the phone. She then dropped into the seat next to him, still silent. She slammed her head down into her hands on the table, covering herself up, shaking her head back and forth.

“It will be okay,” Justin said, patting her back. “I’ll just let her know that it was me and that I realized I fucked up. I’ll tell her that I will erase the last part and that you don’t even know about it. Okay?”

Chloe made a noise that Justin took as a positive agreement.

Justin looked down to the phone and was about to press Call when a message notification popped up.

Well shit!

He glanced quickly at Chloe then pressed the notification tab.

Chloe looked up when she heard the laugh.

Justin was beaming and held the phone face front to Chloe so she could see the next message.

 

**_Cereal???_ **

**_OMG CHLOE!! YES! I FEEL THE SAME WAY!!_ **

**_I didn’t know how to tell you…I just…Can you come over now? Please? I need to see you!_ **

 

Chloe’s mouth was just opening and closing. Justin had to laugh a bit.

“Chloe!” He said.

She looked at him.

He tossed her phone to her.

“Don’t break too many land speed records on your way there.” He said.

Then he saw the light turn on in her head. She gave him a quick squint and even a brief hint of a smile before standing up and bolting out of the diner, her mom yelling after her to be careful.

Soon Justin watched as the beat-up truck hauled ass toward Blackwell.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered and took a huge bite from his muffin.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at LiS FF. 
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
